


Caps and Bottles

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bar Fight, Fun With Friends, Gen, Relaxing, after deployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: The Glaives visit a new bar that has just opened in Insomnia. Everybody is having fun until Tredd finds himself in trouble.





	Caps and Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for the 4th day of Glaiveweek on tumblr.  
> Prompt: General Theme: Bar Fights  
> Specific Prompts: Relaxation after Deployment // Drunken Sheringians // Secret Hobbies 
> 
> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

 “Why am I buying a round again?” Libertus asked after he passed glasses to everyone. They are at a new bar that had opened doors recently in Insomnia, just celebrating their success during their last deployment.

“It’s not ‘again’. I bought last round.” Luche lied and Nyx was doing his best to keep a straight face.

“Yeah, and I did the one before so, I will do next one and then is Luche.” Nyx was trying to sound as serious as possible but Luche could see that he was having hard suppressing a laugh.

“You are such dicks.” Crowe didn’t say it our loud, she just moved her lips making sure both he and Nyx could see it. She wasn’t going to ruin their fun, but she was probably going to give them hard time about that later.

“Where is Tredd?” Axis asked after he finished his drink.

Luche looked around trying to see where the redhead might be. The bar was very crowded and was close to impossible to locate him.

“Trying to get laid I would guess.” Nyx laughed as he said that.

“I pity whoever he tries to get laid with.” Pelna didn’t say that very loud but was loud enough for Luche to hear it and he smiled. Pelna was kind guy who got along with everyone but somehow always managed to get in argument with Tredd, usually it was the latter’s fault.

“Guys, speaking of the wolf…” Crowe pointed toward the other end of the bar. Luche followed her finger and there he was, Tredd, talking to some guy. Judging by the body language of the other man, it wasn’t friendly conversation.

“Should we do something?” Libertus asked with intonation that suggested he doesn’t feel like doing anything.

Luche knew better. There was fifty percent chance Tredd deserved to be punched in the face for being himself, but there was also a good chance something else was going on there.

“I’m going…” he finally said but not before finishing his drink. “Hey Libertus I think it’s your turn to buy drinks.”

“Fuck you, Luche.” The man showed him middle finger and everyone laughed.

While making his way toward Tredd and the other man, Luche started assessing the situation ad much as his half-drunk brain was allowing. The guy wasn’t alone, he could see his buddies, four of them chatting nearby but keeping an eye on what was happening. Luche looked back toward the other glaives and wondered how drunk everybody was.

“…you damn refugees, you come here and act as if the place is yours…” those were the first words that Luche could hear from the other man’s mouth and he knew that pulling away Tredd at that point would be close to impossible, in fact he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to pull him away.

“We wouldn’t come here if you cowardly scum could protect your home. But you are all too scared and hide behind your wall and make other people fight your wars.” Tredd barked back and Luche managed to place himself between the two men.

“Tredd, come on. That’s not the place.” Luche was perfectly fine with escalating the situation but not here. Too public, too many witnesses, at the end of the day the story will say how drunk, uncontrolled members of the glaive caused chaos in a bar. No one would care to hear who stated it or why. He was painfully aware they would be portrayed as the bad guys.

“Oh, great more of you.” The man said as he saw him. Luche was about to tell him to stick his opinion at a special place, the alcohol was making it way too easy to ignore every rational thought but then Nyx appeared and the distraction helped him regain some of his self control.

“Listen mate, let’s not ruin everybody’s evening, okay? Whatever my buddy said, he didn’t mean it.” Nyx was standing in front of the man, his back against Luche’s and Luche was trying to keep Tredd from jumping on the man. He was able to block Tredd’s body, unfortunately he couldn’t do anything about his mouth.

“Fuck, you Nyx. The hell I don’t mean it. He is cowardly scum who would be dead if it wasn’t for us.” Tredd pushed against him trying to get to the man, but Luche held him back.

The man swung toward Tredd, which was terrible decision considering there were two people between them. Nyx saw it coming and ducked down, but Luche was just turning around to see what was happening and the fist caught him in the jaw. The man screamed, his hand had crushed into a hard bone.

Luche’s head was ringing and he was sure he bit the inside of his cheek or his tongue since he could taste blood in his mouth. The alcohol dulled some of the pain, but he knew tomorrow everything would hurt. He needed a second to come back to his senses, it wasn’t the hardest blow he had ever received but it had rattled his drunk brain. Luche spat the blood on the floor and looked up to see absolute chaos. The fight that he was trying to void, was happening.

 

“Anybody want to volunteer with an explanation?” the Captain had made them all stand at attention in front of the bar, nobody was allowed to leave or see a medic until he was done with them. Somehow Drautos had sorted it out with the police and the bar owner but that only meant they were at his mercy now.

“He started it.” Tredd was quick to offer an explanation, the words were coming a bit funny out of his mouth since his lip was badly swollen.

“Furia.” Drautos was pissed, the time when he addressed them all by surnames was when he was really angry and close to killing someone. “Gate guard duty, for a month. And you will behave. If I hear even something that remains a complain, you will see there are worse things that can happen to you than guard duty. Like cleaning toilets with toothbrush.” Tredd attempted to protest but the captain raised one finger and stopped him. “Are you sure you want to say something?”

Tredd opened his mouth and closed it and then looked down finding something particularly interesting on his shoes to stare at.

“Lazarus.” The Captain stopped in front of him just as Luche was about to spit some of the blood that was in his mouth. “Any particular reason why you didn’t prevent that?”

“I got punched while trying to stop it and then it was too late so I decided to help out.” He said after spitting the blood in his mouth.

“Right. To prevent you from getting punched again, you have to organize the archive at HQ, alphabetically and by date. You have three days to do so or you can also take over toilet cleaning duty.” The archive at HQ was a nightmare of papers created by Drautos who had no mind for paperwork and organizing files. It was bunch of papers that once were organized but now were just all over the place. Luche wished he had been knocked out unconscious. Titus moved onward to the others, each one of them getting some sort of punishment, highly personalized so they would hate it. Credit where was due, the captain knew how to make their life a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading, kudos and comments are highly appreciated and valued. They mean a lot!


End file.
